Nature and Nurture
by Lore-Cronopia
Summary: El Gobierno Británico accidentalmente clona a Sherlock Holmes. Ahora hay un bebé en el 221B de Baker Street. Traducción autorizada por earlgreytea68.


Esta es una traducción de Nature and Nurture por earlgreytea68, originalmente publicado en archiveforum. Queridos todos, con el permiso de la genial earlgreytea68, les presento la traducción de este hermoso Parentlock. A pesar de que prometo, solemnemente, hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con esta traducción, definitivamente les recomiendo leerlo en su idioma original, en especial para poder apreciar todos los matices del lenguaje que se pierden al trasladarlo al español porque, ya saben lo que dicen "Traduttore, traditore" ya que, a pesar de mis mejores intenciones de adaptación, no existe una traducción perfecta. Otra cosa, no puedo prometer actualizaciones demasiado regulares, ya que, además del hecho de que una traducción toma más tiempo del que se esperaría, de momento estoy luchando con mis últimas materias de la universidad y con el trabajo (en el que a veces también hago traducciones, by the way :P). De cualquier modo, les aseguro que traduciré el fic completo.

**Capítulo 1**

El Gobierno Británico accidentalmente clona a Sherlock Holmes. Ahora hay un bebé en el 221B de Baker Street.

Lo más ridículo de todo es que el niño se veía como Sherlock.

Era tan pequeño que todavía no estaba en control de sus miembros, agitaba piernas y brazos y apenas era capaz de sostener la cabeza por su cuenta y, sin embargo, se parecía a Sherlock, con su cabello en remolinos oscuros sobre su cabeza, y sus ojos, el pálido azul-verde-gris a los que John casi se había vuelto inmune. Y cuando el bebé hizo una mueca y lloró su disgusto con el universo, John tuvo que admitir que el parecido era total.

Sherlock miraba al pequeño bulto irritado en su sala con lo que era, obviamente, shock, y John podría haber disfrutado de la atipicidad de esa mirada en el rostro de Sherlock, si no hubiera estado ocupado con su propia sorpresa.

Mycroft sostenía al bebé lejos de él, con el disgusto pintado en su rostro, y el bebé lloraba mientras agitaba los puños y las piernas.

"Nunca deja de hacer eso" dijo Mycroft.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Mycroft, es obvio que no le gustas!" Sherlock dijo y tomó al bebé arrebatándolo de los brazos de Mycroft.

"Ten cuidado" John comenzó a decir, pero en cuanto Sherlock tomó al bebé, éste dejó de llorar. Sherlock lo sostuvo con los brazos alejados de su cuerpo y lo estudió, y el bebé lo estudió a él, y sus expresiones fueron reflejos exactos del otro.

Mycroft parecía estar más disgustado sobre el bebé tranquilo de lo que había estado cuando éste lloraba en sus brazos.

"Explica" ordenó Sherlock, en un tono cortante, sin quitar los ojos del bebé.

"Al parecer" comentó Mycroft, inhalando imperiosamente "Éste bebé tiene tu ADN".

"Obviamente" espetó Sherlock "Pero ¿cómo?"

Ciertamente Sherlock no tendría un niño en la forma usual, pensó John. En ninguna de las formas úsales.

"¿Una aventura en una noche de borrachera?" Sugirió John, tratando de hacer una broma.

Sherlock le dio una mirada fulminante. Y lo mismo hizo el bebé. John no estaba seguro de cómo podría mantener a dos de ellos en el piso.

Mycroft estaba examinando sus mancuernillas muy de cerca. "Tu ADN fue...".

"¿Usado para crear un bebé sin mi permiso?" Sherlock prácticamente gritó, y el bebé miró a Mycroft con desaprobación. John no podía culpar a ninguno de los dos por eso.

"¿Cómo obtuviste su ADN, de todo modos?"

"¿De qué otra manera se supone que iba a verificar su falsa muerte sin su ADN?

"Tú tomaste el ADN de su..."comenzó a decir John, con delicadeza.

Mycroft, Sherlock y el bebé se volvieron a mirarlo.

"De mi cabello, por supuesto" Sherlock le informó.

"¿Y entonces tú...hiciste un bebé sólo con eso? ¿Eso se puede hacer?

"Ellos pueden hacer cualquier cosa, John. ¿Baskerville no te enseño eso?" preguntó Sherlock con impaciencia, y entonces se giró hacia Mycroft. "Pero no se supone que hicieras un bebé con mi ADN. No sin mi permiso".

"No lo hice. Sólo pasó. Accidentalmente" Mycroft lucía como si hubiera mordido un limón.

"¿Accidentalmente? ¿Tú me clonaste accidentalmente?"

"¿De verdad crees que tú serías mi elección para hacer el primer clon humano en el mundo?"

No, pensó John, mirando al bebé en los brazos de Sherlock, que ahora mordisqueaba su puño con satisfacción, esa era definitivamente la prueba de que había sido un accidente. Un clon accidental. Qué demonios.

"Bueno ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto?" demandó Sherlock, y el bebé, que parecía ofendido por haber sido llamado un "esto" se retorció en los brazos de Sherlock.

"Bueno, hay algunas opciones" respondió Mycroft. "Pero una vez que se me había dicho lo que pasó, yo pensé que podría ser un poco...injusto de mi parte tomar una decisión unilateral. Él es, efectivamente, tuyo".

"Él es un clon, de mí" Señalo Sherlock.

"Él es un bebé" dijo John, y el bebé pareció mirarlo con alivio "Es sólo un pequeño bebé"

"Un bebé clon" corrigió Mycroft.

"¿Y tu punto es...? preguntó Sherlock.

"Tú no puedes...no puedes...no puedes simplemente tirarlo a la basura con los matraces rotos de ayer y las placas de petri con moho. Es un bebé" John miró a Sherlock "Él es tú hijo"

"No lo es. En realidad él es yo"

"¿Cuáles son sus opciones?" preguntó John a Mycroft.

"Él es el primer clon humano exitoso. El primero conocido, de todos modos. El gobierno tiene una adorable instalación donde él puede crecer, correctamente supervisado y monitoreado".

"Espera, espera, espera" John comenzó a intervenir, pero Sherlock frunció el seño y dijo simplemente "No"

John y Mycroft lo miraron con sorpresa.

"¿No?" repitió Mycroft.

"Tú no vas a mantenerlo en algún tipo de hospital, Mycroft, donde él va a ser pinchado y cortado como una especie de experimento por la totalidad de su vida, de la misma manera en que lo hicieron conmigo".

"¿Tú creciste en una...institución? dijo John, porque él no sabía eso.

"Por supuesto que no" respondió Mycroft "Está siendo melodramático, como siempre".

"Pero crecí siendo examinado sin cesar por los especialistas, una y otra vez. ' ¿A qué se parece esta mancha de tinta? 'y 'Tal vez una prueba más de sus ondas cerebrales, para ver qué pasa, mientras le hacemos esto' y '¿Qué es en lo primero que piensas cuando escuchas la palabra "azul"?' Absolutamente no. Ya se lo hiciste a uno de mí, no voy a dejar que se lo hagas al siguiente también".

"¿Qué pasa con la adopción?" sugirió John, porque le pareció una buena opción. Alguna joven pareja sin hijos, desesperada por un bebé para amar.

"¿Qué pareja podría querer adoptar al primer clon humano del mundo?" preguntó Mycroft.

"Él es un bebé, Mycroft. Es un hermoso bebé, y es el clon de una persona inteligente que..."

"No" la voz de Sherlock era baja, tranquila y firme.

John lo miró. Tenía la cabeza agachada, cerca de la del bebé, la punta de su nariz casi tocando la pequeña nariz del bebé, una réplica de la suya.

"¿Qué?" preguntó John.

"No" Sherlock levantó la mirada del bebé, enderezándose un poco, su rostro mostrando la terquedad que John conocía bien "Yo voy a criarlo"

"Ah... ¿qué?" John lo miró fijamente. Sherlock nunca mostró ningún interés en los niños. Tampoco parecía que le disgustaran más de lo que le disgustaba el resto de la humanidad, pero John nunca había pensado que él quisiera tener uno.

"Él es yo, John" Sherlock lo miró profundamente "No voy a dejar que sea criado por personas que no van a entenderlo. No voy a dejar que él...no. Él se queda aquí".

Había tanto debajo de esa declaración, tanto sobre lo que John quería conocer, tanto sobre la infancia de la que Sherlock nunca habló que de pronto fue revelado. Pero él miró a Sherlock, que sujetaba fuertemente a ese bebé, y vio al bebé, que estaba tratando de alcanzar el brillante botón nacarado de la camisa que Sherlock estaba usando ese día y, a pesar de que todo el asunto era una completa locura y no tenía la menor idea de cómo un bebé iba a encajar en la insensatez que era su vida, el asintió y se giró hacia Mycroft.

"Sí" el dijo "Correcto. El bebé se va a quedar aquí"

Y Mycroft dijo que ellos estaban siendo ridículos, que no estaban preparados para hacerse cargo de un bebé y, a pesar de que la mente de John daba vueltas sobre todas las cosas prácticas en las que Sherlock no estaba pensando, como una cuna y pañales y botellas, él empujo a Mycroft por la puerta porque no estaba ayudando y, cuando John regresó al piso, Sherlock estaba parado junto a la ventana, sosteniendo al bebé en alto.

"Y allí está tu horrible hermano Mycroft, marchándose. Él siempre regresa. Es una lástima".

"Deberías decir 'tío' no 'hermano'" señaló John.

"'Hermano' es técnicamente correcto" respondió Sherlock sin darse la vuelta.

"Sherlock" John comenzó, con un suspiro.

"Entendería si quieres irte" dijo Sherlock, abruptamente, todavía frente a la ventana "Después de todo, un bebé no es por lo que firmaste"

"Yo firmé por no saber por lo que estaba firmando" señaló John con honestidad "Pero no estoy seguro de que tengas alguna idea de la responsabilidad que un bebé representa. Sherlock, nosotros podemos encontrar a alguien que quiera adoptarlo. Una adopción abierta, tú sabrías todo sobre él y él..."

"Ellos harían todo lo posible, John" dijo Sherlock, en voz baja, hacia la ventana "Y tendrían buenas intenciones. Y él estaría tan solo..."

John pensó de nuevo en todas las cosas que Sherlock no estaba diciendo, pensó en el pequeño niño solitario que Sherlock debió haber sido, pensó en el pequeño niño solitario en el que este bebé podría convertirse. Y pensó también que ninguno de ellos necesitaba estar solo nunca más, porque ahora había dos de ellos. Y era extraño y poco natural, pero era correcto.

"Va a necesitar un nombre" dijo John.

Mientras estaba en el proceso de hacer una lista de compras, el bebé comenzó a inquietarse. John tomó su chaqueta y metió la cabeza en la sala, donde Sherlock estaba sosteniendo al bebé lejos de él, luciendo afligido, mientras el bebé hacia pequeños ruiditos de disgusto.

"Voy de compras" dijo John y luego preguntó "¿por qué estás sosteniéndolo de esa manera?"

"Él se está quejando" Sherlock se quejó.

"Por supuesto" John se puso la chaqueta "Eso es porque es un clon tuyo. Eso es más o menos lo que sueles hacer".

"¿Me estás dejando ahora? ¿Con...esto?" Sherlock señaló con la cabeza hacia el bebé.

El bebé pareció ofendido y abrió la boca para gritar, con todo el derecho del mundo.

"Oh dios mío" dijo Sherlock, mirando al bebé con horror "¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué está haciendo eso?

"Probablemente tiene hambre. O posiblemente necesita que cambien su pañal"

Sherlock se giro hacia John horrorizado.

"¿Qué?"

"Sherlock. ¿Qué pensabas que pasaría cuando propusiste que cuidáramos de este bebé?"

Sherlock parecía herido.

"Creí que haríamos experimentos juntos en la cocina, mientras tú te quejarías de que mezcláramos cenizas de cigarro con el té".

John podía ver esa imagen, casi con demasiada claridad. Sherlock, con una pequeña versión de sí mismo a su lado, los dos atrapados en el pequeño mundo de Sherlock al que John nunca era invitado a entrar. En esa imagen, el bebé era mayor, de cuatro, cinco o seis años, y el 221B estaba lleno de nebulosa luz dorada y John, repentinamente se dio cuenta de que él realmente quería que esa visión fuera verdad. Nunca, nunca antes, se le había ocurrido, que él podría querer formar una familia con Sherlock Holmes. Antes de todo esto, el había asumido que podría renunciar por completo a la idea o, eventualmente, tomar las riendas y volver a tener citas. Esto era como si los dos futuros que él había imaginado, repentinamente se hubieran fusionado en uno sólo.

Se dio cuenta de estaba mirando a Sherlock en estado de shock. Afortunadamente, Sherlock estaba tan preocupado por el llano del bebé que no pareció darse cuenta de la pequeña crisis de John.

"Nosotros no tenemos que hacer esto, ya sabes" dijo John, porque ahora que se le acababa de ocurrir que él quería esto, era la cosa más aterradora que jamás le había pasado "Todavía podemos cambiar de opinión".

La cara de Sherlock se endureció con obstinada determinación.

"No" dijo él, firmemente, y acomodó nuevamente al bebé en la protectora curva de sus brazos. "No voy a cambiar de opinión" Miró a John "¿Tú lo harás?" preguntó, mitad desafío, mitad súplica.

"Vine por la comida, me quedo por el baile"* dijo John, mirando al, no demasiado feliz, bebé "Pero vamos a necesitar pañales, y leche en polvo para la fórmula, y él necesitará un nombre, así que piensa en eso" John se apartó de la puerta y encontró a la señora Hudson al pie de la escaleras, mirando hacia arriba con curiosidad.

"Suena como si tuvieran un bebé allá arriba" dijo ella.

"De hecho, lo hay" respondió John "Mycroft, accidentalmente, clonó a Sherlock"

"¿Qué?" La señora Hudson parpadeo.

John corrió escaleras abajo.

"Sólo otro día en el 221B, señora Hudson" le dijo y salió. Se dio cuenta de que estaba silbando mientras caminaba hacia la tienda. Sherlock estaba en su piso con un bebé clon y John estaba inesperadamente feliz.

El piso era tranquilo cuando John regresó. Él había aprendido sospechar de un piso tranquilo. Eso significaba que Sherlock estaba en medio de uno de sus épicos berrinches o, que había hecho algo que sabía que John encontraría irritante y él esperaba que si era lo suficientemente tranquilo John podría, de alguna manera, olvidar que él tenía la intención de gritar por algo.

John entró en puntillas al piso, para encontrar a Sherlock sentado en su silla, mostrándole al bebé en su regazo el cráneo. Dicho bebé estaba encantado con el cráneo y estaba tentativamente tratando de tocarlo.

"Yo diría que es un poco joven para comenzar las lecciones de anatomía" comentó John, dejando caer las bolsas con las compras arriba de la mesa "Pero, una vez más, él eres tú. ¿Has visto a la señora Hudson?"

"Sí. Ella cree que la señora Turner podría tener una sobrina que podría tener una cuna, o algo así. Había muchos detalles poco interesantes sobre la cuna y los borré todos".

"Excelente" dijo John, la forma en él dijo excelente a Sherlock mostraba que, de hecho, no creía que fuera excelente. "Bueno, pequeño bebé clon. Tengo pañales limpios y leche para ti ¿cuál será? Sospecho que los dos".

El bebé arrulló para John y tocó el cráneo de nuevo, como si dijera ¿Por qué estás hablándome sobre cosas prácticas? Tengo un cráneo.

Dos de ellos, pensó John. Ahora tengo dos de ellos.

"Sí, sí, yo sé que daddy** tiene un interesante cráneo y tío John sólo tiene cosas aburridas" comentó John, tomando al bebé de los brazos de Sherlock "Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a eso, pequeño".

"Yo no soy su padre" dijo Sherlock, con el seño fruncido "Y tú no eres su tío".

"Él no puede llamarnos Sherlock y John" John dejó al bebé cuidadosamente apoyado en el hueco de su codo mientras intentaba sacar un pañal de la caja.

"¿Por qué no? Esos son nuestros nombres".

"¿Ves esta vieja bata de baño que ya nunca usas? Voy a usarla como una manta para cambiarlo" John dejó al bebé, que protestaba por lo aburrido que John estaba siendo, sobre la bata. "¿Cuál es tu plan entonces? ¿Vas a decirles a todos los que conocemos que este bebé es un clon? ¿El primer y, hasta ahora, único clon humano?".

Sherlock se quedó en silencio y John sabía que estaba considerando las implicaciones de eso. Él no quería que este bebé estuviera sólo y, señalarlo como un clon humano era una invitación inmediata a la soledad, a la rareza y la burla en el patio de juegos.

"No" dijo Sherlock después de un rato.

"Entonces, tú tienes que ser su padre" John estaba luchando con el pañal. No había hecho esto en años "No tendría sentido de otra manera".

"¿Por qué tú eres su tío?"

"No lo sé" John estaba complacido de que el nuevo pañal parecía estar manteniéndose en su lugar sobre el bebé. Se dedicó entonces a re abotonar el pequeño bodie que estaba usando, lo que resultó más complicado de lo que cabría esperar "Amigo cercano de la familia, 'tío' parece apropiado" John terminó de abotonar el bodie con éxito, miró hacia abajo al bebé, quien le sonrió. John le sonrió de vuelta, se inclinó y besó su mejilla regordeta, presa de una repentina punzada de cariño. Esperaba que Sherlock no cambiara de opinión, porque John acababa de darse cuenta de que ya estaba profundamente enamorado.

"¿Por qué no eres tú su padre?".

"Porque yo no soy su padre" señaló John, levantando al bebé de nuevo.

"Tampoco yo".

"Más cerca de lo que yo estoy de serlo" John se enderezó, sosteniendo al bebé cerca de él. Con el pañal nuevo en su lugar, el bebé parecía mucho más contento.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo acabas de cambiar su primer pañal?".

"Aquí" John le entregó el bebé "Necesitamos prepararle una botella".

"Dudo que tenga hambre" Sherlock y el bebé lo siguieron a la cocina.

"O sea que, si tú no tienes hambre ¿el bebé tampoco?" John suspiró "Fantástico. Sólo acaba de duplicarse el número de peleas que voy a tener sobre eso a lo largo del día. Siempre voy a ser superado en número ¿no es así?" John estaba estudiando las botellas, pensando en que debería esterilizarlas y preguntándose cómo diablos se preparaba una botella de leche en polvo, de todas maneras.

"¿Por qué no podemos ser ambos su padre?".

John estaba leyendo las instrucciones para la fórmula.

"¿Qué? Preguntó, distraídamente.

"Él puede tener dos padres ¿no es así?".

John dejó de prestar atención a la fórmula y miró a Sherlock, que parecía serio y grave.

"Sherlock ¿por qué eso es tan importante?".

"Porque, si vamos a hacer esto juntos, debemos hacer esto juntos. Y porque si algo me pasa, no quiero que Mycroft se haga cargo de él".

John lo miró por un momento, pero Sherlock estaba mirando hacia abajo, al bebé, escondiendo la mayor parte de la emoción de sus ojos. "Está bien" decidió John "Haremos lo que sea que tengamos que hacer legalmente para estar seguros de que ese no sea el caso. Por ahora, es nuestro primer día con él. Vamos a alimentarlo y ponerlo a dormir y no ir más allá de nuestras posibilidades".

Sherlock se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, luciendo satisfecho, y dividió su atención entre el bebé en sus brazos y John preparando la botella. La atención del bebé estaba totalmente sobre John. Él lucía vagamente divertido, como si John fuera un número de comedia que se había preparado sólo para su beneficio.

"Vas a insistir en que me llame 'dad'** ¿no es así?".

"¿Prefieres algo más formal, cómo 'padre'?".

Sherlock hizo una mueca.

"Dios, no. Mi padre nos hizo llamarlo 'padre' y yo lo odiaba".

Más sobre esa infancia secreta, pensó John, concentrándose en la preparación de la fórmula. Puso esa pepita de información junto con las otras.

"Entonces dad. Daddy, incluso".

"Él podría llamarte 'papa'**" sugirió Sherlock "Así no nos confundiría".

John estaba llenando cuidadosamente la botella.

"Realmente no tenemos que tomar esa decisión justo ahora".

"¿No te gusta papa?".

John se giró hacia Sherlock, sosteniendo la botella.

"Honestamente, nunca he pensado en eso, Sherlock".

"Podemos cambiar. Yo puedo ser papa y tú daddy".

John apoyó la cadera contra la mesa y miró hacia abajo, a Sherlock.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sherlock después de un momento.

"Yo sólo...nunca pensé que tendría esta conversación contigo".

"Tú haces mi vida impredecible" comentó Sherlock.

Y John se río. John se río hasta que tuvo que apoyarse en la otra silla porque no podía mantenerse en pie. Sherlock y el bebé lo vieron con idénticos seños fruncidos.

"No puedo creer que pienses que yo soy el que hace nuestra vida impredecible" dijo John finalmente, con la voz entrecortada.

"Bueno, lo haces" insistió Sherlock, malhumorado.

"Aquí" John limpió las lagrimas del rabillo de sus ojos, mientras le entregaba la botella a Sherlock.

"¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?" dijo Sherlock, luciendo sorprendido.

"Se supone que lo alimentes".

Sherlock parecía casi presa del pánico ante esa perspectiva.

"Nada de eso" John le aseguró "Él sabrá que hacer".

Luciendo dudoso, Sherlock empujó cuidadosamente la punta del biberón en los pequeños labios del bebé. El bebé abrió su boca, se pegó a él y chupó, tragando la fórmula con avidez, con los ojos gris-azul fijos en Sherlock por encima de él. Sherlock le regresó la mirada, viéndose totalmente asombrado.

"Estaba hambriento" dijo Sherlock.

"Te lo dije" dijo John, poniéndose de pie para conseguir uno de los baberos que había comprado, ya que la leche goteaba de la boca del bebé.

"Él es insoportable, pero nos gusta" le dijo Sherlock al bebé.

"¡Oh, cállate!" dijo John y trató de darle a Sherlock un pequeño empujón de advertencia en la parte posterior de la cabeza pero, de en su lugar, de alguna manera, terminó simplemente deslizando sus dedos a través del cabello de Sherlock, en lo que parecía más una caricia que cualquier otra cosa. Pero John no se permitió pensar en eso, justo como no se permitió pensar en el hecho de que, era posible que Sherlock hubiera apoyado ligeramente la cabeza contra la presión de su mano.

Notas: Bueno, pues, aquí tienen el primer capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. *La expresión original es "I'm for a penny, in for a pound" Me costó trabajo encontrar una expresión que se acercara a la intención original. Si alguien tiene una mejor, por favor, compartanla conmigo.  
**Estoy dejándolo como en el original 'dad', 'daddy' y 'papa'. Esto es una decisión absolutamente parcial, porque no me gustan las opciones en español 'papi' 'papito' 'pa', al menos no dentro del contexto "Sherlock/John"


End file.
